Bonnie Skunk
by TheLittleBear
Summary: Introducing Bonnie Skunk, the apprentice of Carmelita, who falls under the the hypnotic spell of an aspiring thief.


Sly Cooper Fan Fic

By L. Summers

My name is Bonnie Skunk. My mentor had chosen me, from the 23 other cadets because she liked "the look in this skunk's eyes." Meaning I was determined. I genuinely was, of course, back then I had thought having her job was going to be glamorous. It totally wasn't.

The clock chimed, telling me that it was eight at night, and time to go home. I grabbed my coat and keys from the desk drawer, on my way out. I left the paperwork where it was, I had to do it again in the morning anyway. When I opened the door, I was startled when I saw Carmelita waiting in the door way.

"I have something for you." She said. She had a sort of grin on her face, one that I knew all too well, she wanted me to do something for her.

"Is it a pay-raise?" I asked, I knew it wasn't. She pulled out a really thick folder with papers sticking out. I slumped over, more work.

"I want you to take this case file, and study it. Then report back in a week, tell me what you think." She handed it over to me. Oh, jeez.

"You need to—"

"know the criminals, to fight the criminals" I finished. I got my bag from the front desk, and put the case file in that. I got outside, it was a crisp autumn evening, with the glare of the sun barely peeking over the horizon. My motorcycle waited for me in the parking lot. This was going to be a long night.

I rode down the main streets of Paris, from Interpol headquarters. Tomorrow was another 12 hour day, and I had to work on this case file for the next seven nights. I was so tired just thinking about it, but it had to be done. It had to be done for me to get that promotion and succeed Inspector Fox. Then, finally, I will be able to live the way I want to.

My flat wasn't much to talk about, very plain, in a slummy part of town. Same outside as every other flat, same inside as every other flat. The only difference is that I had fighting equipment. Boxing dummies and the like. My motorcycle coasted nicely in a U-turn and stopped between two old cars. I let the engine run for a little while before turning off the ignition.

I unlocked my door and sighed. Home. Relief... Paperwork. Dang it. I furrowed my eyebrows at the thought. Here I was, finally at home, and I'm all happy and stuff, and then I remember I have work to do. Nothing ruins good mojo quite like that. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror, My eyes looked so tired, and my fur was messy. My curly, white hair had taken the shape of my helmet. I sighed.

Once again, I was stuck behind a desk, fingering through the excess notes that Carmelita wrote. Why did she take all these notes? They don't really make any sense, and I can't even find where the actual case file starts! I took a sip from my coffee mug, and closed and then opened the case file from the middle, maybe then I'd have better luck. Taking a deep breath, I began reading again.

Hey, it's my lucky hour (11 at night), I found the beginning! I scanned the first page quickly at first, looking for key words, an idea of what I'm looking for. Let's see. Career criminal. Theft. Sly Cooper. International. Paris. A light bulb went off in my head from seeing her notes before. Putting a place-keeper where I read, I flipped back to Carmelita's notes. It surprised me, she took down details of all this guy's heists. His cohorts. His estimated fortune.

I stopped and started thinking; This guy must be loaded. He's pulled off so much, with skill and style. I pondered for a while. I wish I could have such nice things, I thought, it'd be really cool to steal like he does. To pull off those kinds of stunts. I started thinking harder, leaning back in my chair, this was quite the opportunity. I had the resources to track this raccoon down, and Carmelita has been pressing me to open a side case. This is the perfect way. I'd track him down, and get him to teach me how to be a savvy thief. I can't wait.

**This is just the start, I might not come back to it, but I do want a critique or two. Let me know what I need to improve on.**


End file.
